creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
In the World of Words, You and I
Hello, I knew we would meet someday. I'm ''-redacted-. ''Don't worry, I already know who you are. Let's begin our journey anew. In the world of words, everything is how we see fit, you and I. Let's say this world takes place in a town... No? How about a field? Nah, fields aren't my thing, either. Hm... Oh! How about the setting is ever-changing? We can have a host to latch onto from our imagination box. Let's just call him Tom. Tom's life and everyday surroundings only exist because we let them, you and I. Tom is an executive producer for... Nah, he'll just be a bakery owner. Let's give a small demonstration on how we can affect people! You see that man over there? No, the one behind him, the guy in the suit? He's about to get a nasty call from his wife, divorcing him after 20 years, how rough... But, that's life, and that's how we made it, you and I. Now this next gentleman is going to remain enigmatic, for the sake of your joy. It can't be fun if you know all the secrets! So, the man is dressed in an old duster; how old fashioned; along with a hat, concealing his face. He orders a large cake, but doesn't give Tom any details about flavor or anything. Tom is obviously very confused and tells the man he will have the cake ready by tonight at 7 PM. The intermissions are always boring, so let's just skip forward. It's 7 PM and Tom has a basic vanilla cake with white frosting ready, seems pretty dull and lacking detail to me. The man storms in, grabs his cake and leaves. Did you see what I did there? You probably imagined said action as if you were in the world of words, if not, I apologize. Back to business. Tom prepares to lock up for the night and turns around to tidy up the kitchen, but the smell he encounters is putrid, as if he had baked a dead skunk. Obviously that wasn't the case. Isn't sculpting worlds fun, friend? Tom fumbled the doorknob, hardly resisting the urge to puke after encountering such an offensive stench. What he opened to would shock him the most. He has a coat rack for his dirty and clean aprons, but instead of such aprons lies an old-fashioned duster, and on the top of the rack is a hat. Now you're getting confused, huh? Sorry, but I'm not holding your hands for this world. Tom, baffled by the coat decides to worry about the more pressing matter, the smell. He abruptly sniffs around, confused until he reaches the oven, the area with the strongest stench. You're full of ideas on what's causing the stench, aren't you? Overcooked cake? Dead animal? What could it be?! Tom reached for the handle of the oven and yanked it open, overflowed by the odor as it releases hot air into the rather cool room. What Tom finds is what makes him drop to his knees and puke... Want to guess what it is? Human anatomy is all he can find stuffed into his oven. Every part ranging from head to foot, cooking in the oven. All the oozing red liquid leaking out of the cleaver-like chops of the parts. Tom recovers from his puke and wipes any remaining off his lip... But what's this? His innocent bakery has turned into the saw-filled room of a slaughterhouse. On the table of which he used to bake cakes lied a nearly whole dead child, excuse the lower half of the right arm and some intestines. Tom surveys the room once more, and notices the coat rack is gone, and the hat and coat are missing as well... Where could they be? This is fun, creating worlds with you! Tom reaches for the cell phone in his pocket, but only encounters the coat, and amongst his head is the hat. Tom closes the oven and shuts it off, nearly tripping on himself as he bolts for the door. He reaches the door and struggles on the doorknob, wrestling with it as he attempts to open the simple wooden door. It takes strength but Tom manages to open it, only to find that his bakery has been replaced with trees! How silly of me... They weren't replaced with trees, they were replaced with a forest. He was flabberghasted by what he was presented with, but looked around and located city lights. After a long dash he'd reached the town. It was mid-day, strangely, considering he had been in that room for almost an hour after he entered in 7 PM. As soon as he saw people they ran from poor Tom. He tried to speak with someone but everyone gave the same reaction. Finally, for his luck the police showed up, finally someone he can explain the situation to. But the only opportunity he was given was to get on his knees and put his hands on his head to avoid being shot. This is so exciting, I can't wait to unravel all the secrets to you! Tom still stank from his room, as he had carried that smell all the way to the police office, where he was charged with cannibalism. Tom was just an average baker, wasn't he? Nope, that's only what he had interpreted himself to be, we spoke through Tom's eyes and fell for his lies. What a trickster that Tom is, huh?! I think that's all we need for now, I had a great time making this world with you! We always make good worlds, you and I. Category:Dismemberment Category:Places Category:Weird